dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Orin I (New Earth)
Some saw Orin as the savior of his people for constructing the dome. While others, including Shalako, condemned him for bringing the wrath of the gods down upon their heads. Orin tried to maintain the peace as best he could, but after only a few short years living beneath sea, civil unrest began to tear Poseidonis apart. Orin consulted with his chief scientist, Thorne, who had been working on a method to turn air-breathing humans into amphibians. Orin did not wish to give the people of Poseidonis false hope, so he made sure to keep Thorne's work a secret. Once a serum had been perfected, Orin insisted on being the first volunteer to test it. The serum proved to be a miraculous success and Orin's adapted to the changing pressures of the ocean. He was able to leave the domed city and draw oxygen from sea water as if he were breathing normal air. Once the experiment was deemed a success, he quickly administered it to everyone in Poseidonis. Orin and his entourage then went to visit his brother and his followers, who had since migrated to the ruins of nearby Tritonis. He showed them that the could now live outside their respective domes, and offered the serum to anyone who wished for it. The Shalakites of Tritonis flocked to Orin's side, thus enraging Shalako, who took their acceptance of Orin's work as a personal betrayal. He cursed his own people, transforming them into a race of scaly, mer-people. Orin watched in horror as his brother's followers then turned their leader, killing him. The crazed Shalakites sought out and destroyed anything having to do with Shalako. Only Dardanus (Shalako's son) was saved. Orin continued to serve as the king of Atlantis well into old age. His daughter Cora eventually married her childhood friend Bazil. As time passed, Orin discovered that the serum that had made him amphibious was producing some unexpected side effects. It had slowed the aging process and it was becoming more and more difficult to process oxygen. He came to realize that the only way he and the other Atlanteans could survive were if they were to live permanently in the sea. He opened the flood gates to the great dome, allowing tons of water to fill the city. The people of Atlantis survived of course, but they now had to adapt to living as a pure undersea race. By this time, Orin's daughter, Cora, had become the Atlantean head of state and he felt that it was finally time to step down as Monarch. At a public coronation, he announced that Princess Cora would now serve as the new Queen of Atlantis with her husband Bazil serving as Warlord. Orin continued to serve the throne, but only in an advisory capacity. Cora's first act as Queen was to announce her daughter, Fiona, as the heir to Atlantis. Kordax suddenly appeared, publicly challenging the decision. By right of birth, it was he who should inherit the throne, not Fiona. The scandal causes heated tension between those who supported Princess Fiona's right to ascension and those Tritonians who sided with Kordax. Before long, both city-states went to war. Orin and Bazil led Poseidonis' forces during the war between Poseidonis and Tritonis. Subsequently, Orin fought to the death against his nephew Dardanus. Suddenly, the spirit of his dead brother Shalako appeared. With Orin distracted by Shalako's magical spirit, Dardanus plunged his sword through Orin's heart from behind, killing him. Shalako then killed Dardanus. After the death of Dardanus, the magical spirit of Orin arose and defeated the spirit of Shalako. Orin was laid to rest in a great but sad ceremony. | Powers = * Atlantean Biological Adaptation: Due to the scientist Thorne's experiments, Orin was granted the ability to endure the pressures of the deep. * Amphibious: Due to the scientist Thorne's experiments, Orin was granted the ability to breathe underwater and survive the increased pressure of the ocean depths. | Abilities = * Leadership | Strength = In his prime, Orin possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in moderate, regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Aquaman's birth name is Orin. He was named for his ancient ancestor. * Although Atlanteans of Orin's time typically had multiple wives, Orin only took one bride - Narmea. It has been suggested, though never proven that Orin may have carried on an affair with a woman named Gulacia. By his own assertion however, Orin holds that he has always been faithful to his wife. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = * The Atlantis Chronicles * Aquaman (Volume 5) | Links = }} Category:Amphibian Category:Royalty Category:Leadership Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:1990 Character Debuts